DemonDean
by kaworukunchan
Summary: Cuando Dean cambia, sus sentimientos también lo hacen y decide no saltarse nada de lo que desea. ¿Podrán sammy, Castiel o Crowley pararlo?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: blablabla, los personajes no son míos y si lo fueran se pasarían el día entero fornicando.

RATING: PORN, PORN, PORN, PORN, PORN, PORN…. Y algo de romance.

TEMPORADA SUPERNATURAL: 10

PAREJAS: Dean/Crowley, Dean/Castiel, Dean/Sam

WARNINGS: porno (bastante), sado (de vez en cuando), twincest (un poquito), personajes de otras series (solo un rato), guiños a cosas frikis(a ver si las encuentras XD).

Se abre el telón….

DEMONDEAN

**CHAPTER 1- DEAN**

Sam se desplomó en la silla del gran salón comedor donde solían investigar. Su mano dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, casi sin fuerza.

Lo había probado todo. Había llamado a toda la gente que conocía y a gente que ni siquiera conocía. Había intentado lo imposible, incluso con los demonios del cruce de caminos. Pero se habían reído de él.

Y Crowley no respondía.

Su hermano yacía en esa pequeña habitación, muerto, y el jodido SOyElPutoReyDelInfiernoCrowley no respondía.

Por eso, cuando se le acabaron las opciones y su cerebro no dio para más, se desplomó ahí mismo. Su cabeza se había quedado vacía. No sentía nada. Porque, eran los hermanos Winchester, ¿verdad? Siempre habían sido los hermanos Winchester. Uno solo no era lo mismo. Esa realidad no era posible, no, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Se levantó lentamente de la silla y avanzó renqueando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hermano. Veía todo rodeado de una espesa niebla que le impedía aceptar lo que había pasado. Era imposible. No podían terminar así. ¿Sin Dean? ¿Sin su hermano mayor? ¿Su Dean?

Aún con la cabeza en otra parte, se detuvo en la puerta y, por costumbre, llamó (Algo que su hermano jamás hacía cuando se trataba de él). Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, suspiró y agarró el pomo de la puerta, preparado para enfrentarse con la realidad.

La realidad casi se dio de bruces con la cara de Sam cuando la puerta se abrió hacia dentro y Dean apareció en el umbral, mirándolo.

Y por un largo momento, el tiempo se detuvo.

Sam no reaccionó. Su mano continuaba en el aire, allí donde había tocado el pomo de la puerta antes de serle arrebatado, junto con su respiración. Y en el filo de ese tiempo, aún incapaz de reaccionar, vio cómo su hermano salía de la habitación, le echaba una última mirada y se iba.

Solo cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de un portazo, dejándole solo, en esa cueva fría repleta de lujos, Sam fue capaz de moverse. Se cayó al suelo y empezó a temblar, mientras su cara se humedecía lentamente. Dean no le había dicho una palabra. Se había limitado a mirarle y se había ido.

Y cuando lo miró, tenía los ojos negros.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- CROWLEY**

Al principio se sintió desorientado. No sabía quién era ni dónde estaba. Aunque tampoco recordaba muy bien qué era. Hasta que se bajó de la cama y descubrió que tenía pies (y esas uñas necesitaban un buen recorte, oh, sí) no decidió que debía de ser, ante todo, humano. Fue a tocarse la cara y descubrió que tenía como una especie de calavera en la mano y algo en su cabeza comenzó a bullir. Voces, chillidos, risas. Dejó la quijada sobre la cama y buscó por la habitación hasta que dio con el espejo.

Vaya.

Decididamente no era humano.

Y después, todos los recuerdos entraron en tropel en su cabeza. Y era Dean y no era Dean. Era el cazador y la bestia. Era humano y a su vez no lo era.

Apretó los dientes, cogió la quijada y abrió la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado el alce?

Dean frunció el ceño, pero no respondió.

Crowley conducía. Se lo había encontrado al salir del bosque, mientras pensaba si hacer autoestop con una quijada en la mano iba a resultarle provechoso. El Rey del Infierno parecía tener comunicación directa con todos ojinegros del planeta, ya fueran nuevos o decrépitamente viejos. Sonrió. Llevaba un Bentley negro. Dean miró el coche y levantó una ceja hacia Crowley, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Larga historia.

Y ahora iban hacia alguna parte. Dean no sabía dónde, tampoco quería preguntar. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o qué sentir.

Crowley se lo puso fácil. Paró en medio de ninguna parte en un motel famoso por su discreción y su mal ambiente y allí se registraron bajo nombres falsos.

-Para que te acostumbres – fue lo único que dijo el Rey Del Inframundo antes de dejarle emborracharse con cualquier cosa que tuviese alcohol.

De eso hacía tres meses.

Crowley estaba furioso. Sí, debía de haber un período de prueba. Sí, ahora Dean era un demonio y cojones, se suponía que era un hijo de puta, pero debía de ser SU hijo de puta y no tirarse a cualquiera en SU cama.

Los demonios eran como perros. Se gobernaban con miedo y Crowley tenía mucho de eso que darles. Se le daba bien. Y le gustaba. Tenía tantos perritos como quisiera, la mayoría de ellos fieles, ya fuera por una razón o por otra. (El resto había formado una especie de sindicato, pero Crowley se ocuparía de ellos más adelante). La cuestión era que el Infierno funcionaba así.

Dean era un perro malo. Y había decidido que el que llevara la correa fuera Crowley, al que no le gustaba nada eso de que un demonio no le obedeciese. Aunque fuera Dean. Aunque él tuviese la culpa de haber presentado a Dean a Caín y en cierto modo era responsable de la jodida marca demoníaca.

Pero, ¡él era el jodido rey del Infierno y no Dean Winchester! Así se lo haría saber.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, la chica se había ido y Dean estaba sin pantalones.

-¡¿Quieres ponerte algo, por todos los infiernos?!-Crowley sufría con eso. ¡Él había dado su maldita alma por llegar a tener algo así y el maldito Winchester lo tenía por naturaleza!

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?- Dean le ignoró y comenzó a vestirse.

-¡Tú me pasas! ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? ¿Cuánto llevas siendo un….lo que quiere que seas? ¡Y solo te dedicas a beber y a follar!

-Creía que ser un demonio radicaba en eso justamente.-Dean lo miró divertido mientras se abrochaba el pantalón. No llevaba nada debajo.

. .- Crowley intentaba mirar más arriba, pero sus ojos resbalaban estrepitosamente.- Quiero que nos vayamos.

-¿Para qué? Eres el Rey del Infierno –esta vez Dean se le acercó y apoyó una mano contra la pared detrás de su oreja – Seguro que podemos hacer lo que quiera que esté pensando tu diabólica mente desde aquí.

Crowley abrió y cerró la boca. Por un momento pensó que Dean podía leerle la mente. Después decidió que le estaba tomando el pelo. Cogió el brazo de Dean e intentó apartarlo para salir de la habitación.

No se movió ni un ápice.

Y pasar por debajo no era algo que fuera a hacer un rey, ¿verdad?

Miró a Dean, quien ya mostraba todos los dientes de su dentadura y volvía a tener los ojos negros.

-Aparta.

-¿Es una orden, Fergus?

.Apártate.

-¿Me lo estás ordenando?- la cara de Dean cada vez estaba más cerca.- ¿Sabes, Fergus? Creo que no estás enfadado conmigo porque me dedique a jugar a Velvet Goldmine, creo…que estás enfadado porque no juego contigo.

Ya tenía bastante y eso se estaba poniendo muy mal. Crowley pasó por debajo de su brazo.

Dean cerró la puerta con el pie y se apoyó contra ella.

Crowley apretó los dientes.

-Estúpida ardilla. Puedo desaparecer de aquí sin necesidad de puertas.

-Prueba.

Vale. ¿Por qué le decía eso? Sintiendo un mal presagio, Crowley trató de desaparecer.

Y se quedó donde estaba.

Después de unos segundos de silencio estupefacto, intentó mandar a Dean a volar por los aires y después lanzarle una bola de fuego y finalmente trató de desaparecer otra vez.

Dean seguía sonriendo.

Crowley se arrodilló rápidamente y tiró de la moqueta. No. Ahí no había ningún pentagrama. En el techo tampoco. Ni en la puerta.

Se giró y dio dos zancadas hasta Dean, agarrándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas esa noche en la que nos emborrachamos tanto? ¿Te acuerdas de la chica del pelo rojo? ¿La de los tatoos?

Crowley se quedó petrificado y empezó a palparse el cuerpo.

-¿Dónde?

-No vas a encontrarlo, Fergus.- Dean comenzó a andar hacia él. Crowley retrocedió. -¿Sabes esta tinta especial que venden para las discotecas que solo se ve con luz ultravioleta?

-¡Hijo de puta!

-Ey.

Crowley no pudo hacer nada contra la fuerza de Dean cuando lo tiró contra la cama. Ni cuando lo arrastró a la cabecera. Ni cuando usó su propio cinturón para atarlo al cabecero de la cama. Después pensó que por qué demonios no se había emborrachado antes de entrar ahí.

Pero eh, era Crowley, tenía un gran talento para mentir, ¿verdad?

-¿Sabes, Dean? Creo...creo que podemos solucionar cualquier, ejem, cosa que haya dicho que te haya hecho sentir mal… realmente, esto no es necesario y estoy seguro de que puedo darte cualquier… ¡Mhf!- Dean le había amordazado con una toalla.

-¿Cosa que desee? Lo sé. Y ahora mismo esa cosa eres tú.- Dean se quitó de nuevo los pantalones silbando. Crowley no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Recuerdas, Fergus, cuando te dije aquella vez que ibas a ser mi putita?- Dean sonrió de nuevo y rasgó la camisa de Crowley, arrancándole todos los botones.- Lo decía en serio.

El Rey del Infierno miró con impotencia cómo su mejor traje era rasgado por todas partes y tirado al suelo como si se lo hubiese mordido un perro rabioso y sus esperanzas de domar a Dean Winchester, cualquiera que fuese su estado, se esfumaron igual que los dólares que le había costado el traje de Armani.

El Winchester estaba ahora sentado encima de él y sujetaba sus muñecas mientras se inclinaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sabes que me encanta inmovilizarte? – Comenzó a acariciarle la cara con dedo- Ahora que puedo pensar con claridad, llamémoslo así, me doy cuenta de que siempre he querido tenerte así. Todas las veces que nos hemos encontrado… la vez que Sammy se quedó contigo en la Iglesia… no es que no quisiera que él hiciese las malditas pruebas –el dedo llegó a los labios amordazados de Crowley. Los ojos de Dean eran profundamente negros y brillaban- es que… quería hacértelo yo. Deseaba encadenarte y hacerte gemir – susurró contra la oreja de Crowley.- Pero por fin ha llegado el momento, ¿verdad, Fergus? Ahora nos vamos a conocer tan profundamente como querías.

Crowley lo miraba con ojos desencajados. Dean bajó la mano hasta coger sus famosos centímetros extra.

-Bueno. Veamos si tu alma valió la pena, ¿eh?

Crowley gimió.

Sam había hecho cosas terribles para encontrar a Dean. También había preguntado en todas partes, había llamado a todo el mundo…omitiendo la parte de sus ojos negros.

Pero cuando Castiel llamó para preguntar por el estado de su hermano, no pudo decirle la verdad. Joder, era su maldito ángel de la guarda, no podía decirle que aquel al que protegía se había transformado en demonio.

Así que le mintió, diciéndole únicamente que Dean había escapado y estaba en paradero desconocido.

Él, mientras tanto, se había preparado. Había cogido todas las herramientas mata-demonios que tenía en el coche y otras tantas en el refugio y se había puesto a conducir.

Era tan raro que él condujese el Impala… parpadeó y puso música. Le recibió ACDC. Frunció el ceño y cambió de emisora. Le respondió Metálica. Suspiró y pulsó por última vez la radio solo para escuchar Guns and Roses. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó que de alguna forma, Dean no se había ido del todo y escuchó durante todo el camino, las canciones preferidas de su hermano.

Después de tres semanas y unos cuarenta demonios menos, Sam estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza. Ni Dean ni Crowley aparecían por ninguna parte. El mero hecho de que estuviesen juntos, le ponía los pelos de punta. ¡Estaba con Crowley! ¡Ese maldito demonio se lo había llevado! Y él que por un momento había confiado en que Crowley se humanizara con su sangre… estaba claro que la sangre de los Winchester estaba maldita. No servía de nada.

Pero, al contrario de lo que pensase Sam, su sangre había humanizado bastante a Crowley. Mucho más de la cuenta, según el propio Rey del Infierno.

El problema básico era que ahora tenía sentimientos.

Si hubiera sido el demonio que era antes de que el puto alce le hiciera su transfusión humanizada, le habría importado una mierda que Dean lo usara toda la noche como una muñeca hinchable. Pero el caso era que dentro de él estaba resentido. Había empezado a desarrollar unos extraños pensamientos acerca de la criatura de ojos negros que lo había estado montando en todas las posturas posibles y ahora que había parado, no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía ni cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso que debía dar. Así que cuando Dean lo desató y le quitó la mordaza, Crowley se limitó a mirarle malhumorado sin decir nada.

-Vamos, Fergus, no ha sido para tanto – Dean sonreía mientras se vestía de nuevo. Sus ojos continuaban negros.- Después de todo este tiempo, por fin has conseguido, ¿cómo decías? Oh, sí. Aullar a la luna, ¿no?- sin dejar de sonreír, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera – ladró Crowley.- ¿Qué pasa con el tatuaje? ¿Dónde está?- no podía permitir a esa cosa que se fuera dejándolo así como así. Tan…tan…vulnerable. Tan…humano.

Dean levantó la comisura de los labios y por un segundo Crowley sintió que lo iba a dejar allí tirado y una ola de amargura se apoderó de él.

-Es una Hena. Se irá en 15 días. Así que tienes tooodo ese tiempo para disfrutar de tu…nueva humanidad, mi…rey. ¿Qué te parece?- Dean le guiñó un ojo a un estupefacto Crowley- Bye bye, Fergus.

Y lo dejó allí tirado en la cama.

Tras unos segundos, Crowley parpadeó un par de veces. La ira que le estaba subiendo por el cuerpo no tenía nombre. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ese…ése maldito mortal o inmortal o lo que fuese…le había seguido la corriente, le había usado ¡y luego le había dejado tirado allí en ese motel de mierda! ¡Y con un cepo para demonios dibujado en alguna parte de su cuerpo!

Temblando de ira, miró los restos de su traje tirados por el suelo. Se agachó para alcanzar la cartera del bolsillo interior y gimió de dolor mientras maldecía a todos los Winchester de todas las épocas de ese ignominioso mundo.

Su cartera estaba vacía.

Lo mataría. En cuanto recuperara sus poderes, no importaba cómo, lo mataría.

Abrió y cerró los puños pensando. Estaba sin ropa y sin dinero en un motel alejado de todo. Y la única baza que tenía para dominar el mundo se había ido dejándole tirado y robándole todo el dinero que tenía. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Si llamaba a los demonios para que lo recogieran, en su estado de debilidad, lo matarían sin dudarlo.

Dio un puñetazo a la almohada. ¡Maldito Winchester! ¿Por qué en nombre de todos los infiernos había confiado en poder trabajar mano a mano con un Winchester…?

Oh. Crowley bajó al suelo con un gemido y buscó en sus pantalones. Su móvil también había desaparecido. Así que buscó dentro del traje en el bolsillo oculto, que gracias al infierno, el cabrón del Winchester no había encontrado. Su otro móvil. Sonrió. Tenía batería. Bien.

Combate el fuego con fuego, ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- CAZADORES**

Sam iba por la carretera de Wisconsin cuando recibió una llamada de un número oculto. Frunció el entrecejo y encendió el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola alce, ¿te gustaría recuperar a tu querido hermanito?

-Crowley –siseó Sam al teléfono. Su primero impulso fue gritarle y amenazarle antes de colgar el teléfono, pero en vez de eso, respiró hondo y trató de calmarse - ¿Dónde está Dean?

-Este es el trato, alce. Voy a darte una dirección y vas a venir hasta aquí. Nada de trucos. Ah, y tráete un traje.

Sam levantó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, el Rey del Infierno le estaba dando las coordenadas. Giró el volante del coche y dio la vuelta. Sabía que era una trampa, pero no tenía otra opción.

Dean conducía el Bentley de Crowley. No sabía muy bien a dónde ir, pero pensaba dejarse llevar hasta que la gasolina alcanzase. Si hubiera sido completamente humano, habría disfrutado de lo lindo conduciendo ese coche, pero no lo era y por lo que a él respectaba, simplemente era un coche viejo que curiosamente sólo sintonizaba Queen.

Curiosamente el lugar al que le llevó el coche fue Portland, donde se paró para estirar las piernas un rato, cerca de un restaurante. Gracias a su nuevo instinto demoníaco, sintió a bastantes almas malignas por allí, pero como ya no era asunto suyo, pasó olímpicamente. Pidió una hamburguesa por puro aburrimiento en el restaurante y mientras la masticaba, tratando de averiguar por qué esa cosa le gustaba tanto antes, sintió una fuerza extremadamente grande que entraba por la puerta.

Por lo que escuchó del camarero, el chaval era policía. Nick, se llamaba. Estaba con su mujer y se sentaron a unas mesas de Dean, a quien empezó a latirle el pecho. Sentía un terrible deseo de abalanzarse contra ese… ¿humano? Pero algo le decía que conocía a ese tipo de personas. Algo antiguo, de su vida pasada…ah, sí.

Pagó la cuenta, dejando la hamburguesa casi intacta. Sería mejor que se fuera, no le apetecía montar jaleo tan pronto. Aunque el tipo estaba de buen ver, eso sí.

Cuando salió por la puerta dos tipos iban a entrar. Dean los sintió antes que ellos a él. Los tres se quedaron quietos, Dean con los ojos negros, sonriendo.

-Tenéis suerte de que no me apetezca entretenerme.-señaló hacia el restaurante- Pero ahí dentro tenéis un cazador, por si os aburrís.

Los dos vampiros se miraron el uno al otro, después a Dean y finalmente le dieron las gracias con la cabeza y se fueron corriendo.

Dean se los quedó mirando. Por un momento se le pasó la idea por la cabeza de dominar a todos los demonios, como hacía Crowley. Estaba claro que ahora él era el más fuerte y le seguirían. Pero entonces todo el tiempo estarían pidiéndole cosas y consejos y al final acabaría aburrido en una silla matando gente.

Con una sacudida gruñó y se montó en el coche. Él era un espíritu libre. Haría el mal a su manera. Es decir, que haría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Y a quien quisiera.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su cara mientras salía de Portland. Cogió el móvil que le había robado a Crowley y marcó un número de memoria.

-Hola, Cas. ¿Dónde andas?

Sam y Crowley estaban llegando a Portland. Sam conducía el Impala, aunque Crowley le había dicho repetidas veces que él conduciría más rápido, pero la respuesta del Winchester siempre era algo así como: "Cierra la boca".

Después de llevarle el traje y conseguir convencerle para que le dejara montar en el coche con él, Sam había decidido que algo había pasado con Crowley, algo que no quería contarle. Así que, en cuanto llegaron a una carretera secundaria, salió del coche, cogió un colt y le apuntó con ella.

-Eh, eh, Sammy - no irás a matar a un humano, ¿verdad? No a uno que tiene tu propia sangre.

-Tú no eres humano, Crowley, eres un maldito demonio.

-Tengo sangre humana y estoy sin poderes demoníacos, eso me convierte en humano. ¿No?

-Dime, ¿por qué debería seguir llevándote en vez de dejarte atado en cualquier cruce de caminos para que tus esbirros te devoren?

-Sé dónde está Dean.

Sam le quitó el móvil de las manos y miró el GPS. Luego miró a Crowley.

-Ahora yo también.

Crowley se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien, pues adelante. Primero me quieres hacer humano y ahora que soy básicamente humano quieres librarte de mí. Igual que tu maldito hermano, que simplemente me engañó para luego usarme como…- se calló en el momento en que lo recordaba, muerto de rabia.- ¡Vamos, Winchester, a qué esperas!¿Vas a disparar o no?

Sam se lo quedó mirando. Una idea horrible se le estaba formando en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué querías un traje?

Crowley tragó saliva y se arrebujó en el asiento del coche.

-Me lo robó tu hermano.

-¿Y por qué querría mi hermano un traje?- Sam cada vez se estaba temiendo lo peor. Cuando había llamado a la puerta del motel de Crowley, éste le había abierto con una toalla a modo de vestimenta, había cogido el traje y le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Sam no se percatara de los moratones en su cuerpo. Oh, cielos, no eran moratones, ¿verdad?

Crowley se había encogido de hombros. Y se le había puesto la cara roja.

-Oh, no.- Sam bajó la pistola. Tenía la cara blanca. -¿En serio?

Crowley lo miró con ojos como platos, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Miró a todas partes menos a Sam y al final abrió los brazos.

-¡Me tatuó una trampa para demonios con tinta invisible! Estaba indefenso, ¿vale?

Sam bajó el arma con los ojos vidriosos, se dio la vuelta y subió de vuelta al coche.

Crowley esperó que arrancara, pero Sam parecía completamente en shock.

-Es un demonio, ¿sabes? – el Rey del Infierno intentó animarle, dubitativo- se supone que hacemos esas cosas…aunque normalmente no a otros demonios. Bueno, una vez que Lucifer…

-Basta. No quiero oír nada más. –Sam puso las manos en el volante y le miró- Aunque no tengas poderes, sigues pudiendo hacer tratos, ¿verdad?

-Ahá…

-Bien, el trato es este: encontramos a Dean y tú te llevas esa quijada maldita al culo del mundo. Yo me encargaré de volverlo humano.

-Buena suerte-murmuró Crowley. Dudaba que después de todo lo que había hecho y sentido Dean pudiese volver a ser humano.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que sí, claro. Trato hecho.

Y así, en silencio y con Sam tratando de no imaginarse a su hermano con Crowley en la misma cama (y sin conseguirlo) llegaron a Portland. Se estaba haciendo de noche y discutieron sobre si quedarse o seguir. Crowley se negaba a dejarle conducir con esa "cara de muerto viviente" porque él, el Rey del Infierno, no pensaba morir de nuevo en algo tan humillante como un accidente de coche.

Por su parte Sam no quería perder más tiempo y quería encontrar a Dean cuanto antes. Así que mientras discutían, un coche al que no habían visto, se cruzó amistosamente en su camino mientras ellos se saltaban el ceda el paso.

Crowley maldijo todos los círculos del infierno en el momento del choque mientras pensaba que lo último que le faltaba para humillarle era un latigazo cervical culpa del otro Winchester. Sam se quedó de piedra por un momento y la palabra HUIR en letras mayúsculas apareció en su cabeza. Pero cuando intentó poner el coche en marcha de nuevo y constató que no funcionaba, el tipo que salió del coche le enseñó una placa de policía de Portland.

Mierda.

-Crowley-dijo Sam mientras el policía hablaba con un compañero que acababa de salir del lado del copiloto.- Prepárate para correr.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué? –Sam parpadeó mirando al exdemonio- ¿Cómo que no pue…? Oh. Ah, dios, de verdad no necesitaba saberlo.

-Es igual. El poli viene, alce. Sonríe.- y Crowley sonrió como un lunático mientras un policía se masajeaba la nuca mirando por su ventanilla.

Sam bajó la ventanilla cuando el otro policía le dio unos toquecitos en ella.

-Mire, agente, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero…

Y por un momento Sam se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué eran agentes de paisano persiguiendo a un fugitivo? Los trajes estaban en el maletero junto a los treinta y dos pasaportes falsos y unos cientos de armas a la vista. Aparte de lo que probablemente parecería un círculo satánico pintado en el maletero. Les cogerían en el acto y les meterían en la cárcel. Y su hermano escaparía y se perdería en cualquier ciudad de América a hacer cosas horribles a todo el mundo y no volvería a verlo jamás.

Estaba muy cansado. Tan cansado que ya no podía ni mentir.

Miró la cara del agente, parecía amable, pero duro. Y su boca se movió sin pensarlo.

-Mira, soy cazador de demonios. Estoy persiguiendo a uno muy muy malvado que ha pasado por esta ciudad hace unas diez horas y si nos detienes, se escapará y probablemente matará a mucha gente y acabará dominando el mundo. Es alto, pelo corto y se le ponen los ojos negros cuando está cabreado. Le gustan las hamburguesas. O ya no, la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero tenemos que cazarlo. Y exorcizarlo. Para que vuelva a ser humano. Es que es mi hermano y no quiero perderlo… otra vez.

El policía se lo quedó mirando sin hacer nada. Sam pensó que ahora era cuando lo sacaba del coche y lo llevaba al manicomio. Crowley se había tapado la cara con las manos y se moría de vergüenza, probablemente imaginándose en una jaula para mortales rodeado de borrachos.

-¿Un demonio?-dijo al fin el policía. Se había agachado y estaba apoyado en la ventanilla del coche, mirándoles a los dos.

-Sí.- Sam sintió que ya no le importaba nada.

El policía torció la cabeza mirando a Crowley.

-¿Cómo ese de ahí?

Crowley apartó las manos y le miró lentamente.

-¿Qué?- el Rey de los Infiernos sabía que los mortales no podían verle a menos que él lo quisiera.- ¿Yo? Eh, yo soy una persona normal y corriente.

-Puedo verte. –dijo sin más. Después miró a Sam.- ¿También eres un Grimm?

Sam parpadeó. Era una situación surrealista.

-¿Grimm? No, soy… soy un cazador.

-¿Un cazador de monstruos?

-Sí.

-Vaya, qué casualidad.-el policía le dio la mano- Nick Burkhardt. Soy lo que llamarías el cazador de esta ciudad. Tenemos que hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- CASTIEL**

-Venga, solo una más.

-N-no creo que pueda, Dean. Me parece que este cuerpo empieza a acusar el efecto de esto que llamáis alcohol.

Dean sonrió. Había sido tan fácil emborrachar al ángel con la excusa de brindar por los viejos tiempos…

-Vamos Cas, una más. – Dean llenó el vaso del ángel por quinta vez- Por nosotros. Porque seguimos vivos, luchando contra el mal.

Cas trató de brindar contra las dos copas que sostenían los dos Dean en la mano y al final se le cayó el vaso al suelo. Se lo quedó mirando con preocupación y trató de enfocar a Dean con mirada culpable.

-¿Dean? Creo que estoy borracho.-y se desplomó en sus brazos, justo como el Winchester había planeado que ocurriría. Aún sonriendo, Dean se bebió los restos de la segunda botella de Bourbon del mostrador y cargó fácilmente con Cas a la habitación que había encargado.

Había sido sencillo contactar con el ángel. Había jugado el papel de Winchester preocupado por su marca, por cómo le estaba cambiando, por la preocupación de hacer daño a Sammy…Cas había ido corriendo en su ayuda. Y entonces le había empezado a hablar de la humanidad, de sentimientos humanos, de lo fascinado que se sentía porque sentía cosas humanas. Así que Dean le había ayudado, enseñándole lo que era estar borracho. Pronto le enseñaría más cosas.

Cas sintió en pequeños flashes cómo era llevado en volandas a algún sitio. Los fuertes brazos de Dean le hacían sentirse seguro y el alcohol lo hacía desconectarse de la realidad y de los pensamientos que le preocupaban de si se sentía más como un ángel o como un humano.

Se despertó en una cama grande. Alguien le estaba quitando la ropa. ¿Dean? Vaya, qué amable. Cerró los ojos un rato más. Cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba completamente desnudo. Parpadeó. No recordaba que los humanos durmieran desnudos. Alomejor lo había hecho para estar más cómodo. Dean se estaba portando muy bien con él. ¿Lo habría echado de menos todo ese tiempo? Él los había añorado mucho. Ahora que su mente estaba alcoholizada podía permitirse pensarlo. Había querido estar con ellos todo el tiempo, ayudarles, prestarles su fuerza o la poca fuerza que le quedase. Los había echado tanto de menos…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Dean estaba a su lado. Desnudo también. Algo no encajaba en la mente de Cas. Por muy ángel que fuera conocía o creía conocer a Dean Winchester y sabía que no le gustaba compartir sus cosas, mucho menos su cama. ¿No habría más camas en el hotel? Alomejor era eso. Pero, ¿por qué estaba desnudo? De repente una idea cruzó su mente.

-¿Tú tampoco tienes pijama?-murmuró Cas medio dormido. Dean sonrió. Y si Cas hubiese estado en posesión de todas sus facultades, habría sentido la alarma ante esa sonrisa.

-Exacto. No tengo pijama.-Dean le acarició la mejilla mientras se acercaba más a él. Cas parpadeó extrañado. Juraría que a Dean no le gustaba el contacto físico.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué ocurre?- esta muestra de afecto no era propia del Winchester. Cas se intentó desperezar y enfocar a Dean, pero éste de repente lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo mucho al suyo. Cas se quedó paralizado. No sabía qué hacer. Al final, lo abrazó también, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Dijiste que querías aprender de los sentimientos humanos – le susurró Dean al oído. Su rodilla interceptó delicadamente una parte de Cas que, aunque sabía que existía, no sabía que tuviese vida propia.

-¿Dean? Esto…no creo que debamos hacer…lo que sea que estés haciendo. –Cas estaba empezando a tener mucho calor y no entendía muy bien la situación.

-¿Mmh?-Dean empezó a comerle la oreja sin dejar de abrazarlo. Le hacían gracia las respuestas del ángel, cómo se sonrojaba tan inocentemente. Y aunque su parte demoníaca le pedía que lo despedazara ahí mismo, otra parte le decía que le gustaba jugar con él, ver hasta dónde llegaba.- Quiero enseñarte lo que hacen los humanos cuando están juntos, Cas. Juntos de verdad.

Cuando la mano de Dean se cerró en torno al miembro del ángel, éste abrió mucho los ojos y apartó la cara de Dean de la suya.

Cas lo miró fijamente y por un momento Dean creyó que lo había pillado, que sabía que era un demonio. Pero Cas parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de enfocarle.

-¿Te refieres a lo del pizzero?

Dean soltó a Cas porque le sobrevino un ataque de risa en ese momento. Vaya y él pensando que el ángel era inocente. Cuando se sobrepuso cogió la cabeza de Cas y le sonrió de nuevo.

-SÍ. Exacto. Y hoy yo soy el pizzero.- con las dos manos, acercó la cabeza de Cas y le plantó un morreo tan largo que el ángel empezó a manotear, sin aire.

Nick les había llevado en su coche hasta el bosque, mientras les reparaban el coche en el taller. Se había llevado a Sam con él y habían dejado a Crowley con Hank en el coche, lo que no les hacía gracia a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? –preguntó Hank para cortar el hielo.

-Rey del Infierno – fue la única respuesta de Crowley.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Mientras tanto, en el claro, Nick le enseñó a Sam su caravana. Hubo muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas y una gran fascinación por el trabajo del otro. Sam pudo ver los enormes libros antiguos de los Grimm y sacó el diario de su padre para contrastar opiniones al respecto. Encontraron a uno de los Grimm en el diario de John Winchester, quien constató que fue un gran cazador y que parecía tener un don. Al final, después de hablar sobre el problema de Dean, Nick pareció recordar algo y rebuscó entre el armario de armas hasta dar con una medalla que puso en la mano de Sam.

-No sé si te servirá de algo, pero creo que tiene bastante poder. Es la medalla de san Cristóbal, antiguamente se hacían exorcismos con ella. Venía con el juego completo de Kit de Grimm.

Sam observó la medalla, tenía unas inscripciones talladas.

-Eius in obitu nostro praesentia muniamur –susurró.

Nick abrió la boca antes de que pudiese traducirlo.

-A la hora de nuestra muerte seamos protegidos por su presencia.

Se miraron. La medalla parecía bastante poderosa. ¿Podría devolver a Dean a su estado original?

-Creo que contra demonios será una buena baza. –Nick sonrió. Sam y él salieron de la caravana y se dirigieron al coche.- Aunque…

Sam se giró con mirada interrogante.

-A mí me… pasó algo una vez.-Nick titubeaba mientras cerraba la caravana.-Y me salvé gracias a Juliette. Gracias a… su amor. Vosotros sois hermanos, ¿verdad? Vuestros lazos serán fuertes.- le dio una palmada a Sam en el hombro.- Seguro que funciona.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Hank y Crowley los esperaban en silencio. Sam se sentó junto con Crowley en el asiento de atrás y nada más hacerlo, el Rey del Infierno pegó un brinco y se pegó contra ventanilla.

-¡¿Qué demonios tienes ahí?!¡¿Es que pretendes matarme?!

-Vaya, sí que es poderosa…-Sam sonrió sin contestarle y vio por el espejo retrovisor que Nick asentía en silencio.

Cas gimió. Las manos de Dean acariciaban toda su piel y despertaban sensaciones que no había sentido antes, al menos no como ángel. Su parte humana parecía reconocer perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y respondía en silencio. Sus pezones se habían endurecido y otro tanto le había pasado a su pene, aparte de que toda la cara se le había puesto roja. Y Dean, encima de él, se dedicaba a lamerle todo el cuerpo.

-Dean…-susurró Cas. Estaba empezando a temblar por todo el cuerpo. Dean le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shhh –Dean disfrutaba como demonio del placer de torturar a un ángel, aunque nunca pensó que lo haría de ese modo. En su nuevo "estado", como había decidido llamarlo, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas. No era solo que la culpabilidad y el miedo al dolor hubiesen desaparecido, ahora sentía que podía hacer realidad deseos irrefrenables que había tenido siempre, pero que nunca se había atrevido a realizar. En concreto, tenía tres deseos. Uno había sido Crowley. Las ganas que le tenía desde siempre por fin habían sido saciadas. Dominar al Rey del Infierno sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo (y Dean sabía que aunque Crowley no lo admitiera jamás el sentimiento era recíproco) había sido tan solo una de ellas.

Su segundo deseo había sido siempre Cas. ¿Cómo demonios había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera ponerle la mano encima? En su estado actual demoníaco podía jurar que no le cabía en la cabeza. ¿Crowley? Un poco difícil, puede ser, ¿Castiel? Dios, si solo habían hecho falta tres copas de Bourbon…

Y a diferencia de Crowley, lo que Dean deseaba en ese momento era otra cosa. No quería tomar al ángel por la fuerza, deseaba que fuese él quien se lo pidiera. Ahora solo estaba gimiendo, pero pronto…

Castiel por un momento pensó que había vuelto al cielo, pero de pronto se encontraba otra vez en la habitación con Dean. ¿Por qué? Se estaba tan bien en el cielo…

-¿Qué…?

-Me has pedido que parase –Dean tenía una media sonrisa en los labios.

Castiel frunció el ceño. Su cerebro algodonado de ese momento no recordaba haber dicho algo semejante. Era cierto que había estado murmurando sin parar y podría ser que la palabra "No" saliera unas cuantas veces de su boca.

Castiel murmuró algo.

-No te oigo –Dean seguía sonriendo en la oscuridad.

-Sigue –susurró Castiel con voz ronca. Un segundo después se preguntó por qué había dicho eso.

Dean le acarició la cara interior de los muslos sin llegar a rozarle entre ellos. Cas ahogó un gemido.

-No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que quieres, Cas.

Ahora estaba dibujando pequeños círculos en su estómago.

-Eso. Lo de… antes. Quiero eso.

-¿Mmhh…? –Dean se estaba entreteniendo ahora con sus pezones. Se divertía viendo al ángel sufrir.

Castiel apretó los labios. Se le había acabado la paciencia. Subió las caderas de repente, apresó la cabeza de Dean con los muslos y tiró de él. Ahora sí estaba donde él quería.

-Eso –se limitó a repetir.

A Dean le había pillado tan desprevenido que se empezó a partir de risa por la situación, pero obedeció sin rechistar.

Momentos después Castiel volvía a estar en el cielo.

Pero no duraría mucho.

Dean succionó y tragó su miembro una y otra vez, hasta que logró que el ángel gimiera cada vez más alto y volviera a ponerse duro. En ese momento, abandonó su falo celestial y pasó a lamer más abajo. Castiel iba suplicarle, oh, sí.

A Cas se le estaba pasando la borrachera lentamente, pero su pequeña lucidez no hacía que la situación cambiara. ¿Qué e estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Y por qué le estaba lamiendo en…?

-¡Ah!- soltó el ángel al sentir una pequeña intromisión dentro de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera seguir replicando, su miembro volvía a estar envuelto por la boca de Dean. – Ahhh.

Una y otra vez, mientras la lengua del Winchester subía y bajaba por su entrepierna, pequeñas intromisiones acechaban en su interior. Sentía todo su bajo cuerpo pegajoso, pero no le importaba mucho. Mientras Dean siguiera haciendo eso.

Dean paró y se tumbó a su lado. Castiel le agarró del brazo.

-¿Por qué vuelves a pararte?

-Me he cansado.-Dean sonreía de nuevo- Todo el trabajo lo estoy haciendo yo, Cas y eso no está bien. Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente…no quieres esto.

A Cas se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Estaba empalmado y una enorme presión en el estómago le decía que eso no podía parar ahí.

-¡No! Digo…si. No quiero que pares. Sigue.-ladeó la cabeza- ¿Por favor?

-¿Quieres que siga?

-SÍ.

-Entonces vas a tener que hacer algo tú, Cas.

Cas asintió enérgicamente.

-¿Qué?

Dean sonrió.

-Eso.

El ángel parpadeó. Dean sintió como su mirada se desplazaba de la cara a la entrepierna de Dean, tomaba aire y se agachaba.

A Dean se le pusieron los ojos negros y dio gracias a la oscuridad y la borrachera del ángel porque no podía verle. Cas estuvo torpe al principio, pero consiguió coger el ritmo. Y cuando Dean supo que no iba a poder aguantar más, cogió al ángel del pelo y lo hizo alzarse solo para comerle la boca y meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla.

-Bien-dijo cuando volvió a dejar que Cas respirase- Ahora pasamos a la siguiente fase, Cas.

Y lo colocó a cuatro patas.

Cas sintió las manos de Dean acariciando su cuerpo, desde la nuca hasta…hasta su entrada. Y de nuevo aquellos dedos comenzaron a introducirse en su interior. Se tensó. Pero de nuevo, la otra mano de Dean, comenzó a acariciar su miembro. Y eso sí le gustaba. Volvió a relajarse.

Y Dean le penetró.

Cas pegó un grito e intentó zafarse, pero Dean fue más rápido, y aún dentro de él, le abrazó y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas? ¿No habíamos quedado en que ibas a hacer tu parte? ¿No querías conocer los sentimientos humanos más a fondo?

-Pero… es que…

Dean volvió a envolver su miembro con la mano mientras se apoyaba más en él.

-¿Es que no me quieres? – la mano cesó su recorrido.- ¿Deseas que pare?

Cas parpadeó. Dean casi podía oír su cabecita borracha pensando con celeridad.

-Sí.

-¿Si, qué? – de nuevo esa sonrisa. Sabía que estaba torturando al ángel, que ya respiraba entrecortadamente. Por si acaso, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.- ¿Cas?

-Sigue – susurró Castiel mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su frente en la almohada, dispuesto a recibir cualquier cosa que le hiciera el Winchester.

Dean entrecerró los ojos. Someter al ángel había hecho que su polla volviese a ponerse dura, así que agarró con fuerza las nalgas de Castiel y comenzó a embestirle. El ángel gritó las tres primeras veces, hasta que Dean, volvió a usar su mano mágica y pasó a follárselo lentamente, dejándole respirar. Pero cuando sentía que Cas se tranquilizaba y volvía a ponerse erecto, Dean reanudaba las embestidas rápidas, una después de otra, haciendo gemir al ángel bajo él.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron sudorosos y escurridizos y a Castiel le fallaban las rodillas, así que acabo por tumbarse. Dean le dio la vuelta y lo miró. Estaba jadeando como un animal, le brillaban los ojos por el alcohol y la lujuria y volvía a estar empalmado. Subió las piernas de Cas hasta sus hombros y continuó penetrándolo una y otra vez mientras observaba su cara en la oscuridad (suerte que los demonios podían ver sin una puta luz). Castiel estaba hermoso. Y cada vez que le miraba, más ganas tenía de hacerlo gemir.

Después de que el ángel se corriera con su polla dentro por segunda vez, Dean le cogió de los hombros, se tumbó e hizo que Cas se sentara encima de él, atravesado por su polla, siempre erecta.

Cogió el miembro de Cas con una mano y con la otra le agarró una nalga. El ángel no entendía muy bien la situación y se tambaleaba un poco.

-Cas.-susurró Dean- Hazme feliz.-y le dio un golpe de cadera para que supiera lo que debía hacer. Cas tragó saliva y apoyó sus manos en el torso del Winchester para darse impulso. Dean volvió a elevar sus caderas y esta vez le azotó con la mano que no sujetaba su miembro.-Vamos.

Cas gimió por el azote, pero comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, empalándose sobre Dean él mismo. Cuando empezaba a cansarse, Dean le daba un azote. Si lo hacía más rápido, Dean le masturbaba con más ardor. Pronto, Cas estaba muy pero que muy duro, subía y bajaba rebotando contra la pelvis de Dean, clavándose su miembro hasta el fondo y gimiendo su nombre. Ya en las últimas, Dean, no pudiendo aguantar más subía él mismo las caderas, embistiéndolo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que, de repente, Castiel se contrajo y ahogó un gemido, estrujando la polla de Dean al máximo.

-Dean-susurró antes de correrse como una manguera desbocada en el torso y la cara de Dean, (quien hizo lo mismo dentro del mismo Castiel). El ángel, totalmente satisfecho, se derrumbó hacia atrás y cayó dormido en la cama. Se había desmayado.

Cas se despertó totalmente descansado y agarrado misteriosamente a algo duro. Parpadeó ante los rayos del sol y se giró para constatar que a lo que estaba agarrado era al pene de Dean, que aún seguía dormido. Ladeó la cabeza para pensar por qué estaba agarrado a su pene, cuando un dolor de cabeza tremendo comenzó a taladrarle el cerebro. Gimió.

Dean se despertó ante el movimiento del ángel, se estiró sonriente y miró a Castiel.

Castiel, con las manos en la cabeza, le miró a su vez para preguntarle exactamente por qué lo habían hecho anoche y se quedó congelado al ver a Dean.

El Winchester alzó una ceja ante la cara de absoluto pánico de Castiel y lo siguió con la mirada cuando el ángel volvió a desmayarse. Parpadeó. Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño.

Oh.

Debería empezar a controlar eso de los ojos negros cada vez que se excitaba.

Cuando Sam y Crowley perdieron el rastro de Dean (había tirado el móvil a un río cuando se había dado cuenta de que podían seguirle) decidieron volver a parar. Esta vez en uno de esos restaurantes de carretera que son una franquicia bastante grande en América, a tomar algo y mirar el mapa, calculando dónde podría encontrarse. Cuando iban por el postre, llamó Castiel.

-¿Dónde estás?-la voz del ángel parecía enfadada.

-Eh… en la carretera 66, cerca de…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Dean era un demonio? –claramente la voz era acusatoria. Y muy cabreada. Sam tragó saliva.

-Bueno, Cas, es que… no quería alarmarte.

-¡Es un demonio, Sam!

-Sí, bueno.

-¡Acabo de fornicar con un demonio!

Sam abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Crowley, que levantó una ceja, preguntando. Sam tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero, Cas, ¿cómo…? Es decir, ¿tú sabías cómo…se hace?

-Me emborrachó. No recuerdo los detalles. Solo que me he despertado y había un DeanDemonio en la cama. A mi lado. Sonriendo. Y me he desmayado. Y ya no está.

-Mierda –Sam soltó un suspiro- Lo hemos vuelto a perder, Crowley.

-¿CROWLEY?- la voz de Castiel se oía ya sin necesidad de acercarse el teléfono a la oreja- ¿QUÉ HACES CON CROWLEY?

-Este… bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, pero me está ayudando a buscar a Dean y…

-En la guarida de los hombres de letras, Sam. Ahora.- Cas colgó.

Sam parpadeó. Nunca había visto a Castiel tan enfadado.

-También se ha follado al ángel, ¿eh?- Crowley masticaba patatas fritas mientras lo miraba sin mucha sorpresa.

Sam lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? Es decir… ¿es un súcubo o algo así? ¿Un…un demonio ninfómano?

Crowley lo miró como si fuera estúpido. Luego sonrió y se le acercó.

. . . . .- se sentó de nuevo- O sea, es el mismo cabrón de siempre, solo que ahora puede hacer lo que quiera a quien quiera cuando le venga en gana. Así que, alce, puede estar en cualquier parte, haciéndoselo con quien quiera y saltándose todas las citas bíblicas que desee. Después de todo, ahora él es Caín.

Crowley volvió a comer sacudiendo la cabeza. Sam frunció el ceño, le acababa de dar una idea.

-Caín. Eso es.

-¿El qué? Mmh, oye este batido está de muerte…

-Caín y Abel, Crowley.

El Rey del Infierno siguió sorbiendo su batido mirándole con cara aburrida.

-Crowley, YO soy Abel.

-Mmh…no te pareces mucho a él, la verdad. Era rubio, más aniñado y mucho más mono. Y le sacas por lo menos cinco cabezas….oh. Ah. Ya. Tiene sentido.

-Volvemos al refugio. No tenemos que buscar a Dean. Él me encontrará.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- SAM**

Dean llevaba unos días aburrido. Tanta carretera le tenía harto. Y todos los moteles eran iguales, con sus camas mustias y esa reja horrenda que parecía crecer espontáneamente en todas las habitaciones. Ya se había cargado a cuantos demonios se le habían puesto en el camino y se había emborrachado lo suficiente como para comprender que el alcohol no le hacía bastante efecto. Quería algo más.

Justo en ese momento pasó al lado de un cartel enorme donde se anunciaba una de esas sectas religiosas absurdas en el que ponía que te unieses porque "Todos somos hermanos del señor". Frenó en seco.

Hermanos.

Su tercer deseo. ¡Casi lo había olvidado! Sammy. Oh, sí, era eso lo que le faltaba. Sam. Su Sammy, su queridísimo hermano pequeño (que le sacaba una cabeza). ¿Le habría echado de menos? ¿Le habría buscado? Seguro que sí. Y no le había encontrado.

-Pero no te preocupes, Sammy, porque seré yo el que vaya a buscarte –susurró. Dio la vuelta al coche y aceleró de vuelta a casa.

Sam llevaba ya varios días encerrado en la guarida de los hombres de letras. Había leído libros acerca de rituales de exorcismo y todo lo relacionado con Caín y Abel. Si Dean tenía la marca, iría a por él, estaba seguro. (Incluso Crowley le había dado la razón a regañadientes.) Aunque ya llevaba unas semanas de retraso.

Ahogó un bostezo. Debería acostarse ya. Se levantó, comprobó las trampas de las puertas y apagó las luces. Entró a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, pensando qué haría mañana si tampoco aparecía Dean.

Poco a poco le fue entrando el sueño. Y cuando ya estaba entrando en esa fase en la que no solía despertarse, de la oscuridad llegó un susurro.

-Hola, Sammy.

Sus reflejos de cazador, reaccionaron antes que su cabeza y ya estaba en el suelo y con el cuchillo en la mano antes de darse cuenta.

Dean encendió la luz. Estaba acostado en la cama, observándole.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Estaba viéndote dormir, Sammy. ¿Sabes? Estás tan dulce cuando duermes…

Sam gruñó y se arrastró hasta la puerta. Consiguió abrirla y desapareció tras ella.

Dean sonrió al oír los pasos apresurados por el pasillo de Sam y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta volverse negros. Se levantó y fue andando, despacio, tras su hermano.

Tras muchas vueltas y después de comprobar que las puertas estaban cerradas y atrancadas y que Sam no encontraba las llaves por ninguna parte, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba atrapado. Apretó la mano del cuchillo fuertemente y tragó saliva para enfrentarse a su hermano… que estaba justo detrás de él.

-Me aburre correr, Sammy.- Dean le quitó el cuchillo de un tirón y le arrinconó contra la pared.- ¿De verdad pensabas que podías escapar de mí?

Sam se apretó contra la pared mientras que su hermano se acercaba cada vez más. Estaba en lo cierto entonces, Dean había ido allí a matarle.

Entonces el demonio que tenía delante comenzó a acariciarle con el cuchillo.

-Estamos destinados, Sammy. Ninguno podemos escapar de lo que somos.- susurró Dean. Sentía que su sangre bullía por dentro. La cacería le había sobreexcitado. Quería matar.

Y entonces a Sam se le ocurrió. Lo que le dijo Nick. Lo de Crowley. Lo de Cas. Tragó saliva. Era su última carta. Miró a Dean a los ojos.

-Tienes razón.- sintió que el cuchillo se detenía.- No podemos escapar de lo que somos…n de lo que sentimos, ¿verdad, Dean?

Un sentimiento comenzó a embargar su cuerpo mientras decía esas palabras. Algo que no había sabido definir hasta esa situación extrema.

El demonio parpadeó cuando Sam se acercó y le besó. Fue un instante, pero se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Automáticamente, el deseo de sangre que tenía cambió súbitamente a lujuria, una muy intensa. Bajó el cuchillo. Su tercer deseo. Por eso había venido. Sam le tocó la cara solemnemente y le miró a los ojos.

-Dean. Te quiero.- Dean gimió – Seas lo que seas, aunque te conviertas en esto, eres mi hermano.- Sam comenzó a subir la otra mano- Y te querré siempre. Por eso…- Sam volvió a acercársele, pero se paró antes de llegar a su boca.- lo siento, Dean.

La medalla de san Cristóbal quemó la frente de Dean desde el momento en el que Sam se la plantó allí, súbitamente. Dean gritó y trató de arrancársela de las manos, en el momento en el que Cas lo agarraba por la espalda.

-Exorcizamus te… - Sam comenzó ese conocida cantinela absurda, pero que dolía tanto y esa cosa pegada a su frente… ¡ardía! ¡¿Por qué ardía tanto?! Con un último esfuerzo logró sacarse a Cas de encima, solo para verse rociado por un cubo de agua bendita.

-Toma las esposas – la voz de Crowley sonaba lejana mientras Cas lo esposaba y sujetaba. Dean pegó una patada y Sam cayó, y con él casi cae también la medalla, de no ser porque Crowley, con la mano ardiendo, volvió a colocársela en la frente.

-¡Alce, por lo que más quieras! ¡Termina!

Sam volvió a la carga y esta vez, Dean sintió un gran dolor y un vacío por el que se deslizaba su mente.

Se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, tenía recuerdos muy confusos.

Y estaba atado a la cama.

Estuvo un rato despierto, preguntándose si seguiría siendo un demonio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y su hermano entró (vestido, esta vez) y se paró en seco al ver que había despertado. Cogió una botella que tenía al lado de la cama y le echó el contenido a la cara. Aparte de mojarlo y gruñir un poco porque estaba fría, Dean no dio muestras de que le doliese. Sam suspiró y comenzó a desatarlo. Pero cuando Dean intentó levantarse, le paró.

-Será mejor que descanses.

Y se fue, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Dean suspiró y por una vez hizo caso a su hermano.

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez, se sentía mejor. Se levantó, se miró al espejo. Puso unas cuantas muecas y constató que no tenía los ojos negros, así que, más feliz, se vistió y salió a la sala grande. Olía a café. Su hermano estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Hola –medio susurró Dean. Ahora que lo pensaba, había intentado matarlo. Debía de estar cabreado. Espera, también había intentado follárselo. Oh. Mierda. Y se había follado a Cas y a Crowley. Pero espera… ¿anoche Sam le había besado?

-Desayuno- su hermano le puso un plato lleno de beicon, huevos fritos y tostadas delante y de repente todas sus preocupaciones acabaron cuando su estómago rugió. Pero antes de atacar el plato, Sam le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo quedó mirando.- Tenemos que hablar.

Dean lo miró con pánico, pero su estómago rugió de nuevo.

Sam sonrió, se agachó y le besó en la boca.

-Pero puede esperar a que termines el desayuno.- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se fue a la biblioteca.

Dean parpadeó varias veces, sacudió la cabeza, se dio dos tortas experimentales y comenzó a comerse el desayuno en estado de shock.

Sam, por su parte, había estado toda la mañana dándole vueltas a lo que dijo Crowley, que Dean seguía siendo Dean cuando era demonio, solo que entonces podía hacer las cosas que siendo humano no podía o no se atrevía. Sonrió pensando en los sentimientos nuevos que tenía hacia su hermano. Bueno, en realidad eran los sentimientos que había tenido siempre, solo que ahora…sabía ponerles nombre. Sobre todo cuando sabía que Dean sentía lo mismo.

Sam se paró en seco al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Castiel de ahora en adelante. Y si Crowley, a pesar de su trato, se tomaría la venganza por su mano. Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso. Se sentó en la mesa de la biblioteca y comenzó a leer los datos que necesitaba para un nuevo caso.

Al poco tiempo, Dean llegó y sin mediar palabra, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer lo primero que pilló.

A Sam se le dibujó una sonrisa cada vez más amplia y esperó a que su hermano dejara el libro en la mesa.

-Vale, ¿qué estamos buscando?

-Chupacabras.

-Oh.

Dean se puso a leer de nuevo. Sam le miró y sonrió.


End file.
